Chill of Death
by Zero X Limit
Summary: Ichigo is forced to go into suspended animation and wait to be release and to help fight a new breed of Monsters. However he must leave his friends and family behind. What awaits him in the future and will he bring Hope or Despair with him, Only time will tell. Will his interface change the war? What role with the Soul Society play in the days to come?
1. Strawberry Popsicle

Ok yeah, I said Tenjho Tenge, I'm sorry I just been in the Freezing Mood OK. So that means no story next week maybe that might depend on reviews. I mainly did this for fun ok.

As for the last update on Fairy of Death thanks for those who left a Nice/Helpful/Encouraging review which is most of you.

The Dragon poll has kinda been a bust mainly cause no tells me Why No or Why yes. I need to hear why its either bad or good for writing stories. So please tell me.

Also Sorry about grammar, for those of you that know me I'm not that good with grammar there are to many bloody rules to remember.

Now to the story at hand. I want to hear what you want to see as fair as projects or Pandoras. Each Project focuses on something else. as for Pandora's either Ichigo will be release during 2064 which means he could become a Limiter for Elizabeth or anyone else in her year like Arnett or Ingrid. There are several people I have in mind for my own reasons

(Oh and by Projects I mean the ones in the story like Project: Shaman for example. All the projects are at the bottom)

Or he could be release when Satella becomes a second year.

P.S. I like the idea of Elizabeth myself, that's just my opinion

Also If Miyabi can multiple limiters why can't a Limiter have multiple Pandora? just saying

So yeah telling me stuff like which project or which Pandora or Pandoras would like can help this story get moving. Just saying.

Again I want to hear your Opinions of why. I really like hearing from my readers and I like talking to you guys, especially when you guys are helping me improv my writing or just having fun.

Also if you want to set a poll for this just say so

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki lay back on his bed. It had only been two months since Aizen was sealed and imprisoned for a long time. He had a lot of spared time on his hands, he had tried a lot of things, through fighting with a side of gaming still felt a bit normal but still was a bit empty. He rolled on his side and looked wall under his window. He didn't feel like looking at the little space where Rukia used to sleep.

He heard knocking at his door "Ichigo, Urahara wants to talk" Isshin said behind the door to his room. "It's important, we have a problem and a huge one at that. Karin and Yuzu are at school so we need to go NOW"

"Unless he has a way for me to get my powers back, I can't fight hollows" Ichigo sat up on his bed on grabbed his from his closet and began putting them on.

"Hollows are a Spiritual Problem, This a problem from Hollows, Shinigami, and Humans" Ichigo finished tying his tennis shoes. He wasn't sure what his dad was trying to say. He opened to the door and saw the serious look on his face.

Isshin walked away from the door. Ichigo followed close behind his old man. They down the stairs and out of the house.

"What do mean it's a problem for all three" Ichigo asked as they walked along the side walk, while cars passed by them.

"A two after the war with a group of Shinigami traveling through the Dangai were attacked by a large creature. At first it just degraded as a stray hollow at first." Ichigo thought it was just a Hollow, but if it was why was his old man telling him. "However a couple days later another group encounter the same one, the first one was destroyed. However Hollows aside from Gillian class Menos do not shared the same features." Ichigo wasn't understanding what his was trying to get at.

"If they're not Hollow then what are they" Ichigo asked he had to interrupt he wanted to know what the was going on. Why was he being ask for his help when he didn't have any powers. "Why him, Why Now, What the hell was going on" he thought to himself. He felt the breeze of a car pass by him. "Get to point, What's the Problem."

Isshin sighed at his son's impatient behavior "Kisuke went to Hueco Mundo to see what might be going. When He got their he found the new breed of creatures fight not only hollows but Quincys as well"

"Wait isn't Ishida the only Quincy" Ichigo interrupted, He heard Ishida was the last of them.

"In a sense yes, but what's important is that they were be slaughter" Isshin continued his explanation what was going on. "You know Quincy uses Reishi to fight not Reiryoku. These creatures release or create a area where Time stops and anything that enters the area of this field is force to the ground" Both Ichigo and Isshin could see Kisuke shop come into sight. "In short Shinigami can break out the field through pure force, but Quincy rely on Reishi to fight and with the Reishi frozen in time. The Quincy couldn't stop them. Also there seems to be hierarchy with these new breed of creatures. How high it goes we're not sure."

The two reached the front of the shop and were greet by Urahara. "You explained the situation to Kurosaki-san"

"I told him the short version of the why we consider this a problem"

"I see, Kurosaki-san, We've learned new two things about these creature; First is that their abilities to go place to another is similar to Noba's " Ichigo remember small turtle plushy that Chad had used to store the mod soul in. "Second their going to the living world, Hueco Mundo was just a detour"

"So let me guess, you want me to deal with this when they come to the real world because the Soul Society isn't allowed to interfere with real world's" Ichigo guess that they couldn't deal this problem because of their rules.

"Yes, one reason is because its possible they the whole war might have attracted them acting like a signal" Kisuke decided to while talking outside wouldn't be that dangerous since no one would understand, but he didn't want to talk that chance. "lets go inside and continue" The three entered the shop and went straight for the back room. The three took a set around the small table and continue with the matter.

"Why the hell do think the war caused it" Ichigo wasn't sure why a bunch of creatures would be attracted to a war.

"It may be cause we replaced the real Karakura with a fake one, which was a huge switch with shift between dimensions" Kisuke answered "another reason was because of the active role of the Hogyoku. However this is all just a bunch of theories" Ichigo noticed Everyone else that worked in the shop was gone except for Urahara.

"Ok then how the hell am I going to stop these things. I don't have any powers" Ichigo couldn't how he was suppose to stop these things. He highly doubted he could beat these things with his hands.

"You can't at least not now" Kisuke took off his hat and set it on the table in front of the other two. "While giving you your Shinigami powers back wouldn't be too hard and there are other powers, we can't take the risk of exposing ourselves or possibly attracting more powerful versions of these creatures "

"Then what the hell do you except me to do" Ichigo was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. He felt useless knowing they wanted him to do something, but at the same time. Kisuke was saying he couldn't do anything. Ichigo heard the sliding door open and saw the large light tanned man with a ponytail dressed with a apron know as Tessai. He walked pass the three and went to the shops kitchen.

"Nothing now, Humanity as a whole does not have the technology to deal with these creatures." Kisuke could tell, Ichigo wasn't taking these conversation to well now. That wasn't making the possible request or demand any easier to say

"Then what the hell! should sit on my damn hands and wait for the technology or what Urahara" Ichigo started feeling more rage boiling inside of his heart and body. "DAMN IT TELL ME"

Tessai came in with three cups of tea

"In a sense you'll have to wait, however for you it may be more a sleep than a wait" Kisuke had to ask Ichigo if he'd go with the idea willing or not. "Kurosaki-san do you know what Cryoconservation is" He watched Ichigo eyes widen when he realized what Kisuke was trying to say.

"NO, NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL AM I GOING TO FROZEN AND WAIT, WHILE MY FRIENDS AND SISTERS GO ON LIVING WITHOUT. I WANT TO BE WITH MY FRIENDS AS WE SPEND LAST YEARS IN HIGH SCHOOL AND GO ON TO COLLEGE. I WANT TO BE WITH MY SISTERS IF THEY EVER GET MARRIED. I'M NOT-" Ichigo long rant was cut short by a sharp and powerful blow to the back of his neck by Yoruichi. Ichigo collapsed on the floor spilling the tea, that had been spiked just in case.

"Sorry, Kurosaki-san, but we can't let the possible balance be broken by these creatures" Kisuke knew that the creatures were currently fighting the hollows and that they attack the Soul Society. While the Hollows and the Shinigami could resist these creatures the Humans couldn't. Yoruichi picked up Ichigo body and carried him down stairs to the basement. Tessai and Kisuke stayed with Isshin.

Isshin was crying silently to himself, how he force his son to do these at first he thought Ichigo would have gone along with it, but after hearing what Ichigo had said he felt like a monster. They weren't even sure if Ichigo could do anything it was just a gamble. They didn't even know the odds. How would he explain this to Yuzu and Karin or even his friends.

Kisuke got up from his seat and went down the basement to help Yoruichi setup the machine. Urahara didn't like the idea of doing these either, none of them didn't. Apart of him had forgotten why they were doing this.

Yoruichi and put into the container were he'd be suspend in and had closed the door. She had waited for Kisuke to come down and start the process. She watched Kisuke type away at the small console. "Should we really do this" She had doubts about this plan and wasn't happy about doing this either.

"his the only who is fully aware of the situation, we shouldn't get his sisters involved" Urahara knew that may have made the situation worse. "Inoue, Chad, I don't think could handle the possible situation." He knew they'd say otherwise but it was too risky. If he had suggested using the others or Kurosaki's siblings. Ichigo would have been adamant to deal with himself. After what had happened during the last encounter. Nearly all the Shinigami under 5th seat were eaten by those smaller creatures. Renji had fought with the leader of the group had to release his Zanpakuto to get the upper hand.

Once the process had complete, They left ichigo down in the basement. Kisuke only hope that the creatures didn't attack too soon otherwise Humanity my face extinction. Isshin had explain what was going on and about himself and their mother to Karin and Yuzu. He decided it he should come out front and tell the truth. The two sisters weren't too happy but they understood. At first Karin was mixed between her own rage against her father for doing what he did to Ichigo and her own tears at the thought that she wouldn't be seeing her brother for a long. Yuzu was inconsolable about the fact she wasn't going to see her brother for a long time.

As for Ichigo's group of friends most of them kept silent to themselves. They understood the situation to a degree. Tatsuki was the only one enraged by the fact that forced Ichigo to do this with giving me much of a choice. Inoue had restrained her and begged her to stop, which had left Tatsuki baffled.

Several years past in that time Kisuke had made preparations for Ichigo's family and Friends. He had also keep an eye on the creatures to watch their progress. He developed some theories and some plans was he watched, However they eventually left after year. They seemed disinterested in the hollows for some reason. He thought they would try the Soul Society next. However disappeared for a while he thought about releasing Ichigo and accept the what Ichigo would have done. However they reappeared in 2012,, He cursed under his breath about seeing the news about the appearance of the creature. He knew Humanity wasn't prepared. He went straight to the sight as fast as he could and saw a Woman finish of the creature with ease. He had update on current technology and he had nothing on this

Kisuke had watched this person defeat each over that came along for a couple of years. He found she was living with a Doctor Gengo Aoi. He did some research about the good doctor and eventually started working for the doctor. He befriended both the Doctor and Maria Lancelot after working with them. He showed them the suspended Ichigo and explained the situation after having them swear to keep the Spiritual World a secret. After Maria was crystallized, he continued to work with Aoi on his projects. He also become a part of the Chevalier. When the Pandora project was selected he started several projects of his own which would possible cause both the Living and Spiritual to interact.

Kisuke knocked on the door to Gengo Aoi's Office "Dr. Aoi-san, I have a favor to ask"

"Come in Urahara" Aoi answered, he saw Kisuke enter in his usual hat and clogs "Going back to the Soul Society"

"I still need some Materials for some of my projects" Kisuke had several folders tucked under his arm. He could see Black, Silver, Blue and White folders. "I also need some materials from your projects as well, if you be so kind"

Dr. Aoi open one of his desk drawers and pulled out his own project folders "First I want to see what you have planned" He knew Kisuke wasn't a fool like the others and thought things through. He looked through the folders Kisuke gave him. He looked through each one; Project Tartarus, Ouroboros, Thanatos, Shaman, Heretic, and Yggdrasil. Each one had the used the ideas of the Pandoras, Novas, Limiters or Valkyries into them and mixing them one or both with the Shinigami, Quincy, and Hollow blood that flowed in Ichigo veins. However Yggdrasil was probably the most powerful and most dangerous. If he didn't go with the plans Ichigo would be just a Limiter even with the Stigma body. He had a psyche evaluation on him and Kurosaki would not take being a Limiter well. However Ichigo could break that barrier and could possibly create High-End Skills for Limiters. Ichigo was one Genetic's trump cards.

"So what exactly do you need for these projects" Gengo asked as he put the folders in a pile. He had a clear idea of what he needed and would willing to give them to him. Maria saw the potential in that boy. He wasn't going to let that go to waste.

Kisuke had left for the once he all the materials for each one of the project, the only problem was which one would be chosen. Aoi knew that first to do for any of these projects to use its full potential was to convert him into a male version of Maria. He had an idea of how to do it, however he didn't just want any scientist poking around.

A few weeks later, the doctor stood before the Chevalier and was able to get them to on his latest project involving Ichigo. Kazuha had passed during the recent Nova clash. He figure things were start to get worse and he need to move quickly and he need to store the tank some where No one could get to Kurosaki. He had an idea of were to store the tank.

Gengo Aoi wondered if Kazuha was in the Soul Society. He heard about the events in Karakura involving its disappearance. Most shrugged it off as nothing. Some consider it to be the Dimensional Phenomenon caused by the Nova. He thought it was just a mere phenomenon.

Ichigo's tank had been stored at the El Bridget house and his body had started converting into a Stigma type body. He would again be transferred in a year to one of the Genetics for safe keeping until he was release.

"Help"

Ichigo's mind and body began to stir from its sleep. He mind started to connect the dots of what happened because he could gather his unmentioned anger, He heard it again.

"Help me, I don't want him to touch me"

He soon felt his anger shift to his usual protective nature. "Help from Who" The voice was female he could tell that much and was in fear for her life.

"No, I don't want him to touch me"

He could feel the fear and sadness coming from the female voice like the dry ice. Cold but burning. He pried his eyes open and saw a small blond girl backing up toward the tank. He looked forward and saw a young boy hope appeared to be a year younger than the girl approaching her. He put all the strength he could gather back from his deep sleep and kicked the glass wall between him and the girl. She wanted help and he wasn't going to look away and let that call go up answered.

The glass shattered into pieces the girl's screams echo in the empty room the boy had turned away tried to protect himself from the flying glass shrapnel.

"You wanted help little girl, your wish just got granted" Ichigo scowl had not lost its edge. He climbed out of the glass coffin while cutting his hand on the glass. His body was numb to the pain. He was unaware that he was naked nor did he care.

The girl looked up and saw Ichigo, the thought about him naked skipped past her mind. What matter to her was what he had said that her wish was granted.

The boy looked up and heard what Kurosaki had said "Why, Why are you awake" He asked shaking in his own rage.

"Why, because she called out for help and she woke me up" Ichigo could tell that the boy didn't like him at all. He soon felt the cool air on his body. "Ah hell" Ichigo jumped behind the casket that he slept in. "What's your name" Ichigo looked at the blond girl, he could tell she was scared of him.

"Satellizer" The girl answered. She kept looking back to make sure the younger boy was sneaking up behind her.

"That's kinda a mouth full, shorter version" Ichigo didn't really have a problem saying it, but it just roll of his tongue that easily.

"Satella" She whispered she was scared, he was stronger than the blond boy and she knew it. However he said he'd woken up because she asked for help.

"Ok, Satella could please get me some pants at least" Ichigo tired asking nicely and smiling trying to not scare her too much. Ichigo Stretch over to a near by bench and pulled out some random items they looked pretty expensive to him, but to a rich they were probably junk. Satella ran out the room the boy started to follow only to be hit with a shoe. "No your staying you little shit"

"I'm Louis El, Ouch" Louis had been hit with a hard cover book and a thick one at that right in the face.

"I don't care if you're my relative, your staying until I say so" Ichigo started to shiver the air was pretty damn cold in the room. It took Satella a while to gather the clothes, she rushed by to where Ichigo and Louis was. She handed Ichigo the cloths and then back away. "Ichigo gave the item he snatched to Satella. "I'm going to get dressed, so look away Satella and if Louis moves throw something at him" He had the vague idea what might be going on. He noticed Louis moving in the corner of his eye. "What are you doing Satella, defend yourself throw something at him" He lost he cool for a short moment when he snapped at the girl. He watched Satella throw a paper back at Louis while looking away. "Look when you throw and actually try to hit him" Ichigo buckled the belt around the pants to keep them up. He watched try again to closed her at the last second. "No, like this" Ichigo start putting on the shirt and got one arm in the sleeve hole before picking up a old shoe and throwing it at Louis head. The shoe knocked the boy flat on his butt. Ichigo buttoned up the shirt. Ichigo put his hand on Satella's head and ruffled her hair "looks like I can't go back to sleep until you learn how to defend yourself. He could feel her tense up "Sorry" he quickly removed the hand from her head.

"Ok" Satella keep her voice low while she answered. She was scared of Ichigo, but looking at Louis so was he.

"Now first, beat you little rapist" Ichigo glared at Louis. He saw Louis wouldn't leave so easily. "BEAT NOW BEFORE I SHOW HOW A REAL MAN FIGHTS" He watched the boy back away and began walking away. "Come on Satella lets find someone you trust and you can tell them whats going" Ichigo began to walk away leaving Satella behind. She quickly followed behind Him. She was scared of Ichigo, but she felt safe knowing that other were afraid of him even more.

Three months after that Ichigo was placed back into the tank. During that time He taught Satellizer self-defense and kept Louis away from her. She started to see Ichigo as a older sibling in a sense but also saw him as her teacher. Her step-mother and Him never got along and didn't seem to like him. Violet and Him became friends and heard the truth about what Louis was doing to Satellizer from herself. Louis she knew hated him from the bottom of his heart because he could never win against Ichigo. Money and Status could never protect him from Ichigo. He had to be put back in the tank so he could remain fifthteen.

She knew Ichigo missed his friends and family. She had seen him looking up information about his family one night. He struggle with the chances in technology for a bit. She had watched from the crack in the door to the room. after seeing that everyone he had cared for had past away and had lived out their lives without him. He lost it he threw the computer against the wall destroying the machine and breaking the wall. He then he tossed the desk aside breaking into pieces and then threw the chair out the window. She had thought he was mad at them for abandoning him. However once she saw him collapsed on his knee and arms. She could heard him crying uncontrollable he was mad he was heart broken that he was there to see it first hand. She watched him bury his head under his arms and continue to cry. She had entered room against her own judgment and hugged as his cried.

She started to wonder when they'd release him for good and have him become a Limiter. She felt he was a waste of his power. She knew that she couldn't win against, despite the promise she made to her mother once she passed away. It was just something she knew that she could do.

Ichigo had moved to West Genetics after he had been put back into the tank. The year was now 2063. Sister Margaret looked over the file known as Project: Elpidios, The word Elpidios was Greek form of Elpis the name of the spirit of hope that was in Pandora's box. She had read through the files several times. The project was the initial stage of various other projects that involved Ichigo. she thought about releasing him next year. The school had just gotten some new students with high compatibility. She opened the folder once more and looked over the files. She was told to wait for the files for the next project that been devised by Kisuke Urahara. If they decided just to use Project: Moses as the final project. It was just a way of saying he will remain a limiter and will be used to develop high-end skills for Limiters. She continued to debate on whether to release him next or the once after that. She had bad feeling about what may happen with the next several years.

* * *

So Yeah review, PM, and tell me your Opinions and lets have fun.

Remember I want to here your opinion who should be his Pandora and What project should be used

The Projects that are in this story are (Knowledge of the meaning behind the words can be found on a curtain website *CoughWIKIcoughPEDIACough*

Tartarus, Ouroboros, Thanatos, Shaman, Heretic, Moses and Yggdrasil. Also these Project are designed by me


	2. First Day Rumble

Someone suggested that I continue and do a couple more chapters before I do that others. However it shouldn't take too long before I get back to my other stories.

I WILL do the other stories I swear, I don't just drop stuff and forget about them. I just lose interest for a while.

This chapter is what I consider the end of the prologue, the next several chapter will be what I call the First Room Invitation Arc.

Which I personally am going to enjoy, since we know most of the third years invitations. Arnett's and Ingrid's are my favorite through I want to know what Elizabeth's was like.

if you haven't seen seem go watch the second OVA

P.S. I'll also be studying from my grammar book as I don't want to

Now for who is going to pair up with Ichigo is still kinda up to you. I gave some of my reasons for the pairing/partner ship thingy.

While I'm leaning to Elizabeth myself, I almost a fan of the idea of Ingrid or Arnett as well. Also there is a poll on my profile if you wish to vote

(Also I'm want to give Ichigo a meaningful relationship cause he been through hell so far and it may just get worse)

For those who are up to date with the Manga you know whats to come in the anime. That if they don't pull a Rosario+Vampire Season 2 in the anime like their doing Infinite Stratos 2 is doing *JEEZ*

(What I'm referring to is that in the Anime Version of Rosario+Vampire Season 2 it was nothing but ecchi scenes and barely if no action)

So yeah I pray that they don't mess up. Sure I don't mind a little filler.

They reason why I went with second year of the thirds in the main story line is cause most people pointed toward Elizabeth.

So yeah, Sorry if my grammar bites I'm trying to improve

Again I want to hear your Opinions of why. I really like hearing from my readers and I like talking to you guys, especially when you guys are helping me improve my writing or just having fun.

* * *

Ichigo felt his body stir body to life once again. He opened his eyes and looked around the room where his tank was being store. He could several machines in the room displaying some kind of code the he couldn't understand. A couple of metal cases with the exact symbol as the one that was on his combat pass, He figure those were for him. He could see three women that stood in front of his tank, he could see that they starting about something but he could barely make out what they were saying. Ichigo was able to make out the woman appearance from frost covered glass.

One woman had short dark brown hair and was dressed similar to a teacher. Her uniform consisted mostly with the color blue. A lighter shade for the top and darker shade for the skirt and tie, she also had a large bust that stuck out like Rudolph's red nose. Ichigo mentally slapped himself, not like He cared about a Women's breasts. He had no time for Women and he wasn't a pervert despite what Rukia or Yoruichi said.

Another Woman appeared to be older than the other two. She was dressed like a nun, but the outfit consisted of mostly white color with a dark violet stripe that ran down the front of the outfit. Ichigo guessed that she was in charge of where he was at.

The last woman appeared to be as old as the woman with the large bust. Ichigo mentally slapped himself again. She was taller than the two by a couple of inches. She wore a lab coat with a light purple top and black skirt. She had an unusual light green hair in a ponytail. She appeared to be a doctor to due her appearance.

"… see … so … him" He barely made out what the woman with dark hair was saying. He guessed she was talking about him and why he was in the bloody tank. The rest of it he couldn't make out. He couldn't really read lips.

Author Notes, anything with ( ) inside them will tell what was said.

(I don't see what's so important about him)

"Limiters … most … in combat…. skills for … will increase …. rate" The green haired woman seemed to be defending him. It sound like Limiters usually would be first one to die in the field. Ichigo was glad he could protect someone in some way. However it was still a shitty consolation prize.

(Limiters are the most vulnerable in combat, High-End skills for them will increase the survival rate)

"I … that … his psych … he prone … violence … when angered … When his … insulted" Ichigo wished they'd let him out already so he could defended himself. Yeah he resorted to violence when he got really mad. It sounded like the woman didn't want him to be released.

(I understand that, but still his psych evaluation states he prone to violence when angered and his mothers insulted)

He watched the Nun walk closed to the tank and made eye contact him did she know he as awake. "His was forced to give up, the life he had with his loved ones. We should let such a sacrifice go to waste" He could make out what the Nun was saying through the frosted glass, since she was closer than the other two. He also noticed as small metal that that he didn't notice before. He watched as she opened the metal case and pulled out his combat pass. He figured that Kisuke must have removed it from his clothes when he was knocked out and gave to the Nun or someone who gave it to her. He watched as she placed it into a slot on the tank. He felt the tank grow warm. He soon was able to move his and felt the numbness subside. The tank opened up after several seconding of what thawing. Ichigo climbed out of the tank for the second time.

"I'm out for good or am I going to go back in" Ichigo wondered if he was going to eventually go back in the tank after finishing what they wanted him to do.

"No Kurosaki Ichigo, through it may it painful to hear it's the truth. Welcome to your new life, Kurosaki Ichigo" She was right it was painful for Ichigo to hear and it angered him to known he was forced into it. However after being released for three months he had accepted the fact. He understood why he had to go at least that what he thought.

Kurosaki noticed he was once again naked. "Can I have some clothes now" He had gone back into the tank naked because it was possible that cold would have cause the clothes to become brittle and would break with any movement.

"Your uniform is among the cases along with your other belongings" The Nun told Kurosaki. Ichigo quickly walked over to the metal casings while covering his manhood and hid behind the cases as he got dressed. "I'm Sister Margaret, Headmistress of West Genetics and member of the Chevalier along with Kisuke Urahara. He sends his apologizes, he know that they may not be worth much-"

Ichigo interrupted the Sister "Its ok, I'm still pissed, but I glad I'm doing it instead of risking the lives of my friends and family" He still hadn't forgiven Kisuike and the others for forcing him into it. He figured he would have to let go, there wasn't really a point in staying pissed forever. However for the time and probably the next couple of weeks. He'd be still mad as hell. He still wasn't sure if he even believed his own words.

Ms. Margaret continued the introductions by introducing the woman with the dark brown hair. "This is Ms. Yu-mi; she will be your physics teacher and she the training instructor for Pandora"

"I expect you to follow the rules her Kurosaki Ichigo" Yu-mi expected Ichigo to be another rebellious student and to cause problems.

"I'll follow them as along as they hurt my friends" Ichigo wasn't going to let the rules get in his way of protecting those he cared about. "Also I'm not going to let some Amazons push me around" He figured that there may be some Pandora that may think they're better than him.

The green haired doctor stopped her friend from saying anything else. "I'm Elize; I'm the school doctor here. We understand that you a vigilantly Kurosaki. However we still don't want the Pandora. "Kurosaki, we need to get your immunization up to date, you were only out for three months. Your lucky you didn't catch anything. Even the smallest cold could have killed you. So please follow me" Ichigo followed Elize out of the storage room to the medical bay. Sister Margaret and Kim Yu-mi followed as well.

"So how does, Limiter crap work" Ichigo didn't know much about the Limiters. He knew that they help the Pandoras by dealing with the Nova's Freezing. Other than that he knew next to nothing about them.

"Limiters are chosen by a Pandora to their partner and go through a ceremony known as baptism. During ceremony the Pandora implants one of her stigmata in the Limiter. This creates a mental link between the two. This is known as Ereinbar Set. It allows the Limiter to use Freezing" Yu-mi explained as they walked toward the clinic.

"So the Limiter is chosen by the Pandora and shares her stigma to create this Set thing" Ichigo summarized as they walked. "Ok, Any else I need to know about this Set thing or the ceremony" He felt that he should know more about the matter and what he was getting into.

"Baptism is usually after the first room invitation" Elize continued the subject of the baptism. "You probably guess that a Pandora invites the Limiter she's chosen to her room "She looked back and could Ichigo see that was wary of the idea. 'Pandoras picked a Limiter that's a year younger than the,"

"I see, so it's nothing perverted" Ichigo guessed that the teachers wouldn't let students commit acts like that at that. He didn't notice the three women avoiding eye contact with him. "So what exactly is this Ereinbar Set thing any way?"

"Ereinbar Set allows the Limiter and Pandora share their five senses" Elize continued

"So if I activated it and stabbed myself the Pandora would feel it too" Ichigo questioned. It sounded like a double edged ability to him. He could see the benefit aside the freezing ability, but he could see it could be harmful to both of the partners.

"It's possible but No one dumb enough to actually try it" Yu-mi said as the reached the door to the clinic. Once they enter Ichigo took and seat and waited for the injections he was going to get. He wondered if he'd fell like a pin cushion after all the shots.

"What are chances against a Pandora" Ichigo wanted to know his chance in fight against a Pandora.

"Physical you're weaker than anything above a third year" Yu-mi answered "However experience wise, you're equal to a Chevalier Pandora" she continued. Ichigo figured fighting a Chevalier Pandora was a really a dumb idea. He guessed it would be like fighting Ulquiorra in his Resurrection: Segunda Etapa form. He felt the eleventh needle enter his shoulder. He hadn't been paying much attention to what Elize was doing.

"How many injections do I need" Kurosaki asked as the next needle entered his arm. He watched as the fluids in the entered his body.

"You've been inactive for nearly sixty two years, several new diseases have appeared over that time, while old ones have mutated as well. You've twelve injections so far you're at the one third mark.

"Damn, Then what exactly am I suppose to be doing." Ichigo wondered as the thirteenth injection was finished. He still wasn't sure what they wanted from him.

"The Chevalier still are debating on which project to use, so until it's been decided. We hope you could increase the survival rate from Limiters by developing what are known as High-End Skills" Sister Margaret explained as she watched the next set of needles were prepared for injection.

"And High-End Skills are what exactly" Ichigo started to feel like an idiot for not knowing all this new terms. He started to wonder if he'd even be able rebuild his image.

"High-End Skills are Anti-Nova abilities developed by Aoi Kazuha" Yu-mi informed Kurosaki.

Ichigo's immunization were almost finished, his arm was sore from all the injections sure he relaxed his muscles but it didn't seem to help much. "Ok, so I'm suppose to develop this Skills with just Freezing and this Ereinbar Set … Wow I got my work cut for me" Ichigo groaned he had very little to work with and he had what he did have wasn't very useful. "So when do I start class"

"You start tomorrow, until then your free for the rest of the day" Sister Margaret knew that some of the second year Pandoras wouldn't start picking Limiters for a while.

"So I'm not allowed outside the school since someone from my time might recognize me or something" Ichigo figured that if someone saw him and recognized him. It might cause some kind of trouble. The injections had been finished and he was now updated on his shots.

"No, your free to leave the school ground, but we'd prefer if you stayed within the city limits so you can still attend class" The sister knew that Karakura was a three day away by car. She also doubted anyone was alive and moving to know him. She handed Ichigo a black card not the much bigger then a floppy disk along with a map of the school.

"Well I'm going to walk around and stretch my legs, I see you later Sister, Sensei Yu-Mo, and Dr. Elize" Ichigo left the medical bay. He was hungry being that tank may have supplied him with the nutrients to keep his body in shape, but it didn't fill his belly. He opened up the map and looked for the cafeteria after finding it he made his way to the location.

Along the way he passed by Limiters and Pandoras. He noticed that the Limiters weren't built like him from what he could tell. Pandoras appeared to look like normal women; you couldn't tell that they were super soldiers. It took him a while to find the cafeteria.

"He looked around the dining and saw a buffet table with various foods from other country and some that he didn't recognize. He saw huge line for leading to a store. I looked up and saw a sign with words Burger Queen. "What the hell, what happened to Burger King" He wondered if it had gone a name change in respect to the Pandoras or some bitched about the King part of the name. He went for the buffet since it looked like the food was free to both Limiters and Pandora. He grabbed several plates of food from various countries just to try them out. He looked around for a table. He hated the fact that it felt like middle school again. He had been the odd ball out due to his hair back then. He debated just going to the roof of one of the building and eating there. "Might as well eat on the roof, if I want to rebuild my image" He didn't have much to his name, he was pretty sure most of the money he had gotten for his time soul reaper had been used up to the last cent. "Flat broke, alone, without an image, and powerless. Just great, starting fresh a life." He turned around a bumped in a third year Pandora spilling their food all over each other.

"Watch where you're going first year" The Pandora wasn't happy about having her food spilled all over. Ichigo didn't see the problem she had her volt texture and could reset the texture. She didn't have any food in her hair so Ichigo didn't see a problem.

"Whatever" Ichigo picked him up and grabbed some napkins and wiped the food off him. "I don't see the problem just reset your Volt Texture" He knew the other students where watching him and the Pandora.

"There is a problem first year, you should disrespected me" disrespected her but how it was an accident. It wasn't like he dumped his food on her. "Get down on your knee and apologize" Ichigo's mind did a trouble take on what the Pandora had ordered him to do. He hadn't met a lot of rich people or nobles, but hell Byakuya wasn't like this bitch.

"Hell no, I not getting on my damn knee and apologizing for an honest accident you bitch" He knew he was start to lose his temper again and quick. Ichigo could see her Limiter behind her. Limiter seemed like he wasn't happy with him either.

"I should have known better" the Pandora and calm down from her anger. "I should've figured that a deviant like you wouldn't know proper manners" Ichigo rolled his eyes at the Pandora. He also wasn't sure how this would turn out. "Did any one teacher you proper manners"

"My Mother did" His mother did teach him manners. Sure he didn't use them or show them, but he did have some.

"I see then I guess her manners were no better than a prostitute" The Pandoras words reached him. He could tell his image would be restored pretty damn quickly with the way things were going.

"Take that back or I might just kill you, you filthy little rich shit" Ichigo knew he couldn't restrain his emotion for too long. He could hear the laughter of the others in the dining hall. He should known the other students wouldn't take him seriously.

At a nearby by table several second Pandoras sat at table and had seen the argument between Ichigo and the Pandora. At the table were several top ten Pandoras of the sophomores at the table.

"I feel bad for the first year, there nothing much he can do" A red haired tied in a ponytail and was dress in the standard genetics uniform knew that person he was arguing with was one of top twenty juniors.

"He might last a couple seconds longer than a normal Limiter would Arnett" A dark tan skin woman with short sliver haired told her red hair friend. She figured that he was physically stronger than most limiters.

"What makes you think that Creo" Arnett ask her tan German friend. She looked over and watched Ichigo remove a metal bar from one of the tables. "I guess that's why" Arnett could see why she thought the Limiter could last a couple of second if not a minute.

"He'll just end up getting severely hurt and lose his pride as a man" A short petite girl with silver hair styled in curled pig tails knew that the Kurosaki wouldn't be able to beat a third year. The third year had a Limiter and High-End Skills, strength wouldn't be enough.

"Yeah, but it would interesting to have a Limiter that's willingly to stand up to their Pandora" Arnett figured the curled twin tail was right. "I wonder if any one would take him as their partner knowing that his a wild dog that will bite the hand that feeds him"

"There nothing he can do, he'll have to except the fact his powerless here" The Pandora at the table looked toward the leader of their group was a blond haired woman with a high class etiquette.

"Its kind of hard not just to sit and watch though Elizabeth" She looked to their leader and friend as Elizabeth had her tea. "Especially when you known how he feels, isn't Attia" She figured her curled twin friend got how she felt. The group knew that no one could stand up to their upperclassmen without some kind of punishment for either the school or their follow students.

Before any of the second years could take another bite of their meal, the thirds body crash right onto their table. The third Pandoras was noses was destroyed, it would months of surgery if she didn't have her stigmata. The Third year tired to get back on her feet. Elizabeth and her friends looked to see if Kurosaki had done it by himself or another Pandora had stepped in. They only saw Ichigo, they were taken back by the idea of a single Limiter had done that to a third year. Cero and Elizabeth were the only two the saw the Ichigo had broken a couple of fingers when he punched the Pandora. Before the Pandora could get up Ichigo jumped up onto the table. Ichigo didn't care about food he was stepping on. He needed to vent all the rage had built up.

"Ereinbar" before the Pandora could finish, Ichigo stomped on her throat and crush it along with destroying the table. He couldn't take the chance of being bound by a Freezing Field nor could he let the Limiter get involved.

"No, I'm not letting this continue, I'm ending it here" He grabbed the Pandora collar and tossed her aside like a piece of paper. "I'm still pissed at what you said about my mother, but I wouldn't be able to face her if I killed you just because that" Ichigo got off the remains of the table.

"Damn it I lost it" Ichigo felt he just screwed up big time. He pretty just scared off any Pandora who even thought about partnering up with him. He didn't like the idea of being some girl lap dog, but the stigmata were need for both Pandoras and Limiters. He went back to the buffet tables and grabbed two steaks and left the dining hall. He had forgotten to grab plate and silverware. He pretty had gotten his reputation back in just one little fight.

He left the cafeteria and went straight to his dorm. He watched as students passed by him unaware of what he had done in the dining hall. He knew that tomorrow either he'd have the world largest bull eyes on his back or he be the most hated person. He eventually found his why to the freshmen's dorm along with his room.

He opened the door to the dorm and saw the light were still off. He flipped the switch to the lights. Once the lights were on, he noticed the metal cases that he had seen earlier. He figured someone must have brought them up. He looked had his hand he had three broken fingers and he probably had several factures in his arm.

He opened up one of cases and saw several sets of his old clothes. He changed into a red short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of jeans. In the cases were various electronics for him to use during his stay including a game system with note from Tatsuki saying that he could never beat her in video games ever. He could help but smile; despite the pain he knew they were safer in the Soul Society. He bet Tatsuki could have kicked the current second division captain out of her seat.

He started to hang up the clothes that were in the case and saw a folded piece of paper fall to the ground. He unfolded the piece of paper. The note said that there was a time capsule for him. He figured he go dig up when he got chance. A part of him didn't want to dig it up, just so he could be spared from any more pain.

He pulled up most of the electronics while he tried to ignore the pain in his hand as he set everything up. He put the two steaks into the microwave he had just plugged in; they had gotten cold while he found his way to the dorm.

"I wonder if I'm going to get a lecture by Yu-mi" He knew she was going too pissed as hell at him for starting a fight on the first day out of the tank. He heard the chime of the microwave telling him the steak was reheated. He grabbed at towel and used it had a mitten.

"I should've grabbed a plate and some damn silverware, now how am I going to eat this without burning my hands" he started going through the case in vein hope that there was some silverware. "I hope somebody packed some"

Kim Yu-mi watched the security recording of Ichigo's fight with the Third Year Pandora. "I'm surprised that only his hand was hurt" Yu-mi looked back at her Elize. "His file said he had a sturdy body, but I didn't think it would be enough to take on a third year"

"He didn't waste time, He knew that Pandora's had High-End Skills and possibly a Limiter" Yu-mi took a sip of her coffee as she rewind the recording and watched it again. "His body is strong enough to take on a Pandora. He may be not stronger than a Pandora, but his strong enough to fight one" She looked at the video of the fight.

"He was fast enough to get the first hit in and didn't waste time preventing her from signaling her Limiter to activate their Ereinbar Set" Elize knew that the Pandora and Limiter had to signal each other before they could activate it.

"Through his blow his chances of partnering with a Pandora" Yu-mi knew that he'd probably scared off any Pandora. She knew the each year had a hierarchy and the third years would try to punish Ichigo.

"I think some might still and try" Elize had a few ideas of who might try partnering up with him. She could that she had her friends curiosity. "Marin Maxwell and Ingrid Bernstein, they both shared his strong sense of duty to protect others"

"They both have a strong sense that the rules should be followed" Kim countered. "I don't they'll let Ichigo do as he pleases. "Arnett and Creo fit him better; Cero has a sense of justice, While Arnett is looking for someone to fight."

"You want to make a bet Kim" Kim looked to her friend to make sure she was serious about making a bet.

"Betting on who partners up with Ichigo" The two teachers looked to see Sister Margaret enter the Monitor room. "If you're going to place bets on which Pandora might choose Ichigo as their Limiter, you shouldn't exclude those who have an opposite personality" Some Pandoras pick Limiters that are the opposite of them "Chiffon, Ticy, Elizabeth, and Attia" They are nearly complete opposites of him."

"So your saying their compatible because of the saying Opposites attracted" Elize summarized, she figured out what the Sister was trying to saying.

"I can see Chiffon and Ticy, but Elizabeth and Attia I can't their too high class. He'd probably want to stay away from that life. He'd probably hate all that attention" Kim couldn't see those two pairing up with Ichigo.

"True, but it might be a nice change of scenery for him. Plus he doesn't really have a home or family to go to nor does he have any money" Elize figured that high class family might help him get reacquainted with the world. "He also nearly penniless, all the money he had went toward his friend's and family's college funds"

Sister Margaret watched as the two debated over who would pair up with Ichigo. To the older woman it looked like a pair of sister arguing about which girl in a romance drama would get main male lead.

Ichigo fell back onto the grass; he had just finished his class with Yu-mi. She didn't lecture him about the school rules like he thought she would. Physics hadn't chanced much of the years. He wasn't the most feared person on the campus. A lot of the Limiters looked up to him because he stood up to a Pandora. Some Pandora actually seemed to admire him or something like that.

Ichigo had heard rumors about a Pandora that was planning on making him, her partner. The other part of the rumor was she already had two other Limiters. He could the benefit of having more than Limiter during combat. "What was her name again" He had a hard time with remembering names half the time.

"Miyabi Kannazuki" Ichgo looked up to see a woman with blue hair that reached her shoulders. He also saw two other first years with her. He figured that she was the person that was supposedly looking. "I'm here to ask to become one of my Limiter and I don't plan on taking no for an answer"

"Too bad because that's the only answer your going to get Kannazuki" Ichigo wasn't sure what he was going to do he would fight her if need, but if she activated Ereinbar Set and let the two Limiter use Freezing on him, he'd be in trouble. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go look for the gym to train" Ichigo got off the ground and face the Pandora. "But if you're planning to force me too, go ahead and try"

He watched as Miyabi materialized her volt weapon. He watched as the Knife floated in the palm of her hand. "I think I will" He could a darker side to Miyabi. "Ereinbar" the word acted as a signal to attack. He stole the knife from her hand and quickly slit her throat clean open. He knew it wouldn't kill her.

"Enough" Ichigo felt two blades pointed at him. He looked toward the owner of the weapons. One was a woman with short light brown similar to Yuzu's. Her weapon was similar to a blade knuckle duster. The other woman had long red haired that reached her back. Her weapon was a pair of blade tonfas. Ichigo didn't see any other guys around. The two that had been with Miyabi were taking care of their mistress. "Whether it be Pandora fight one another or a Limiter rebelling against their Pandora. It still against the rules none the less" The light haired Pandora seemed to be a stickler for the rules.

"She's neither my Pandora nor my friend. She just a whore with good genes" Ichigo was prepared to throw the two Pandoras across the field. He felt a sudden intense burning in his hand. He looked toward the burning pain. He saw he hand a hole in his hand. Ichigo grounded his teeth as he pushed the pain aside. He looked around to see were the shot came from he couldn't find anyone at first glance. He did see a blond woman drinking tea sitting by the windowsill.

"Fine I'll stop" once the two Pandora lower their weapons and walked away from the scene. He covered his hand. He needed to see Elize and have his hand fixed up.

"That was close, if Elizabeth didn't shoot him, he might have started a fight with Marin and Ingrid" smiled Arnett. She had watched the fight with her friends from Elizabeth's room. She had called them there to discuss about Ichigo. She still wondered what Elizabeth's thoughts were about him.

"That was the Limiter that causing an uproar" Elizabeth group to saw the light brown hair woman known as Marin and her dark red haired friend Ingrid enter the room.

"Yes, that was him" Elizabeth confirmed what the two Pandora thought. "His also the reason why I ask you all here" She saw she had everyone attention about the matter. "His the Limiter that you've all heard that is suppose to be developing High-End Skills for Limiters"

"High-End Skills for Limiters is that even possible" Attia questioned

"He does have skills and he is stronger than most Limiter. I don't think it would be that surprising" Arnett thought that he could do it.

"Which bring me to the point; He would a valuable Limiter due his physical strength and his fighting ability. That doesn't change the face that his almost uncontrollable without force or some time of connection" Elizabeth figured that the way he acted when his mother was insult was a sign that anyone would had emotional connect to him was close to him. "Through his a rebel doesn't mean his without his humanity"

The group caught on to what Elizabeth was trying to say to that he could easily change the flow of how the school work, but they would need a way to keep he under control r at least be close to him on a personal level.

Kisuke looked at the folders at his desk. The Chevalier had been stonewalling him the whole time. He guessed that they didn't want to give all the power that came from the projects to one man. He figured he shouldn't have warned them about Ichigo and what he may do if they hurt his friends. If the stone walling kept up he'd have to start the projects behind their back.

Ichigo looked at his wounded hand. Elize had injected him with nano-machines that would help patch up his hand. He had also asked about what type of Volt Weapon could hit him from such a long range. She had told him that a Stigma Satellite System would have been the weapon that caused his injury.

"I though Volt Weapons were close range weapons, I guess the weapon are just random for constructed from data about the Pandora" He still was reading the text book he had gotten from class and the book from the library. "I scared off another Pandora, if this keeps up there no Pandora will think about teaming up with me" He need a stigmata implant into him so he could begin working on High-End Skills for Limiters. In two days he managed to blow his chance of at getting a stigma. He bet his old man would be having a hay day with the idea of Him pairing up with a woman. He could his anger slowly return to him, he decided to go sleep and wait for tomorrow and hope for a better day.

* * *

Kim Yu-mi name does have a space between Yu-mi I check

I'm checking the physical data of both Ichigo and the Pandora to make sure it stays correct.

Also the projects are still in play.

So I'll see you next chapter of whatever story I update.

Aka still debating the Dragon Naturally Speaking


	3. Tickets to the Carnival

Again I WILL do the other stories I swear, I don't just drop stuff and forget about them. I just lose interest for a while. Also I'm planning ahead/buying time until I see Ichigo Real Zanpakuto's power.

So I stopped the poll until I could finish this because I felt like all the characters didn't have a real interaction with Ichigo, plus I felt like everyone would vote for Satellizer because she had the most interaction with him. I will continue the interactions of the other pandora with Ichigo as well as the First Room Invitation Arc.

So once you've read this it WILL be open again.

Oh, and I got a Beta Reader for this so thank Zanka no Tachi 31.

Yeah I added more Projects I know. I'll have a poll for that later after the First Room Invitation Arc, which I will call FRI Arc ... where have I heard FRI before? ah well.

So yeah Spoiler Alert too, some of this contains info about Freezing: First Chronicles. So yeah, heads up.

Oh yeah, please vote. Each Pandora has a different role to play in the story so it will also affect how Ichigo affects the story as well.

I REALLY want to kill Miyabi ... Yes I do.

I might do a Holiday Omake out of bored for one of my stories, but it may be out of sync

* * *

Ichigo stood before Sister Margaret in her office. He still wasn't sure she called him for because he hadn't fought any body since his incident with Miyabi.

His hand was still repairing the damage that the Stigma Satellite had done. Most of the muscles and nerves had healed giving him some movement in his hand. Unfortunately the skin hadn't healed completely leaving the fibrous muscles visible to on lookers if it wasn't wrapped up in cloth.

"Why exactly did you call me Sister Margaret?" Ichigo questioned the woman in front of him wondering why he had been asked for, "I haven't fought anyone in the last three days." Ichigo hadn't been threatened since the incident of people insulting his mother was gone after all.

"I called you to talk to about the next Carnival that's coming in a few weeks and your progress in finding a Pandora." Sister Margaret explained to Ichigo. "I received a call about whether or not you will be having a placement in the upcoming Carnival despite your position as a Limiter."

"I thought Carnivals were only for Pandora." Ichigo said almost confused.

Ichigo had been mostly studying and training these last couple of days. His pride had taken a big hit when the satellite shot him. He hadn't figured out who had fired the shot either. Even if he did enter the carnival he had a slim chance of winning unless he got close enough to the others.

"The Chevalier is debating your actual worth. At the moment everyone thinks you're just a thug with a bag of tricks and a bit of luck." Having said this the Sister could see displeasure written on Ichigo's face. "I'm not sure if this will get Urahara the permission to start one of his projects or not, but even you know you only have a year at most if your lucky to find a Pandora."

"What will happen if I can't find one within a year?" Ichigo asked narrowing his eyes, he didn't like how the situation was starting to sound. The Carnival was the least of his problems, but finding a Pandora was slowly starting to piss him off.

"The project will be marked as a failure." The Sister stated bluntly. She knew that the Chevalier were afraid of Ichigo because he could possibly bring the Chevalier and Genetics to its knees. She wasn't sure what they'd do to him after that though.

Watching the teen before her she saw more anger build in inside him. "Urahara is shipping a package to you for the Carnival, it should be here tomorrow. That will be all Ichigo, you're free to do as you please, take care." The Sister had tried to be a Mother like figure to him just as she tried for all the other Pandoras and Limiters in West Genetics.

Ichigo left the Sister's office and went straight outside fuming. He needed air and a lot of it to cool his head. He passed a trashcan and released his pent up anger on it. Kicking the trashcan as hard as he could and watched as the trashcan flew across the grass field. He didn't feel any better, but he felt glad he kicked something. He saw the trash that had spilled across the once clean grass. "Damn it, I should clean that up." Ichigo said to himself. Ichigo grabbed the trash bin and dragged it with him and started picking up trash. It took a short time to clean up the mess he made.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" a feminine voice sounded.

Ichigo put the trash can back in its original place and turned to see a woman with short brown hair and her bangs tied with a ribbon along with an uncanny smile. He also saw another woman with long black hair not too far away from the former.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ichigo almost snapped. He wasn't sure what these girls wanted with him. His fuse was really short after his conversation with the sister and he had no need for small talk.

"First I think it would be appropriate to introduce my friend and myself. I am Chiffon Fairchild and this is Ticy Phenyl." Chiffon said indicating to the girl beside her as Ticy. "Sister Margaret asked me to make sure you're ok."

Chiffon had only gotten the message when she saw Ichigo finish pick up the trash that he sent flying. She figured he was mad and was at his worst point of anger. If any Pandora or Limiter rubbed him the wrong way in his state they would either be forced to retire or possibly die and leave in a body bag.

"I'm fine." Ichigo said stressing the word 'fine' so they would leave him alone. He just wanted to get out for a while and have no one to talk to. He even debated leaving the school for a while and head into the city nearby.

"It doesn't look like your ok, you seem to be pretty upset with the situation." Chiffon said stating the obvious. After having seen him kicking the trashcan even with her eyes closed she could easily tell what kind of emotional state he was in. "Maybe we should discuss this over some dessert."

Ichigo was about to protest but was unready for when his arm was suddenly grabbed and used to drag him away.

* * *

Ichigo found himself reluctantly sitting at a table after Chiffon had dragged him there and left to go get some cake. "She's doesn't take no for an answer I guess." Ichigo muttered wondering how he got into this. The Sister had asked Chiffon to see if he was ok, not treat him to sweets!

"Kaichou is just trying to help, she's been like that since I've met her." Ticy spoke for the first time while seemingly nervous without Chiffon around.

Ichigo wasn't sure what to do while he waited for Chiffon. He even wondered why he was staying. He didn't have anything to really do any way and he wasn't going to turn down food. "Why exactly did she drag me here for?" Ichigo was sure she didn't bring him here for just cake.

"She probably wanted to come here for some cake." Ticy said and saw the stunned expression of Ichigo's before continuing. "She probably might want to help you prepare for the next Carnival."

Ichigo would have rather trained than eat some cake. He looked over and saw the line for the bakery and was surprised to see the Bakery's name "How long has that Bakery been around"

Ticy looked at the sign of the bakery. "Inoue's Bakery, it has been around before the Nova clash's."

Ichigo was glad Inoue's started her own bakery and from the length of the line he could tell it was popular.

Ticy didn't the miss the downcast expression on His face. "Was the baker a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, but she was horrible cook when I knew her." Ichigo started to wonder what had happened to the others and how they lived their lives. He wanted to change the subject and quick. The more he thought about it the more he thought about the more depressed he felt. "That aside, how did you and Chiffon meet?" Ichigo figured that Ticy wasn't very open with people and was a bit of a wallflower.

"Eh, why do ask?" Ticy said, taken back by the question. She was embarrassed by her past with Chiffon, but people rarely asked about her friendship with Chiffon.

"Your not exactly an open person." Ichigo didn't want to put her in a corner he just wanted to avoid thinking about what had happened while he was frozen. "You don't have to answer."

"I met Chiffon Kaichou right after she arrived to the school. She was assigned to be my roommate. Back then I was a zero pointer." Ticy answered reflecting back on her time before meeting Chiffon.

"What do mean Zero Pointer?" Ichigo guessed she was referring to her points from the Carnival.

"I had no points from my previous Carnivals."

Ichigo was somewhat surprised he had read about the Carnivals point system they even gave points just for deploying their weapons.

"The school runs on a weak serve the strong, though it's not an official law its an unspoken one." Ticy continued remembering her time as a gopher from most of her classmates.

"So you were their servant back then," Ichigo said figuring that was how the school ran, the weak serves the strong and the weak obeyed, "and Chiffon broke you free from that." He had a good idea what had happened back then for Ticy. Apart of him wished he could have done something, but he might have killed the students that were picking on her. He didn't protect the just the weak, but the strong as well. It sounded like Aizen's army to him; the lesser Arrancars served the Espada.

"Several of my classmates wanted to get pictures of Chiffon to use as blackmail." Ticy's face flushed remembering what had happened with her and Chiffon.

"I knew about the cameras though." Chiffon's voice suddenly broke the conversation.

Ichigo and Ticy almost felt out of their chairs when Chiffon suddenly stepped in to the conversation.

"Sorry it took so long, Inoue's Bakery is really popular." Chiffon had brought a strawberry chiffon cake. "I thought about getting a Strawberry one because of your name Ichigo."

Kurosaki felt his pride in his name take a hit from her reasoning for picking the cake.

"Go ahead Ticy continue your story." She encouraged her friend to continue her story.

"They used my pet turtle Tii as leverage and they accidentally killed her. I challenged them during our summer Carnival but they didn't follow up to it." Ticy didn't want to bring up what they did to her during the Carnival. "They had beaten me and threatened to give up my friendship with Chiffon but Chiffon came and massacred them." Ticy remember the blood shed that Chiffon had cause that day.

"So Chiffon crushed the people that were treating you as a servant." Ichigo said while receiving a piece of cake that Chiffon had cut.

"Them, Our class, nearly everyone in our freshmen year." Ichigo looked at Chiffon, she was pretty much like Unohana Taichou with her smile, but like Kenpachi when it came to fighting.

"So that's how you two met, almost sound like how I met most of my friends." Ichigo had thought about how he met Chad and Rukia along with most of the other people he had fought. Sure it was vastly different but it felt the same.

"Ichigo did you know Ticy looks thinner than she is when she wears clothes." Chiffon's comment made Ichigo choke on the piece of cake he had taken a bite of.

"Kaichou." Ticy face was red from her friends comment about her figure.

"Its true through, you have a nice body especially your breasts." Chiffon continued noting that Ichigo had yet to clear his windpipe of the cake that was lodged inside. "Oh no, Ichigo is choking on his piece of cake." Chiffon got behind Ichigo and began performing the Heimlich on him. After several compressions, she was able to get Ichigo to cough up the piece of cake he had eaten.

"WHAT THE HELL CHIFFON!" Ichigo was red with embarrassment. He tried to suppress the image of Ticy naked covering herself while sitting on her bed.

"Chiffon Kaichou." He quickly pushed the image to the back of his mind when he heard Ticy squeak.

"I thought Ichigo might want to know, you asked him to be your Limiter right?" Ichigo and Ticy were surprised by Chiffon reason and thought of Ticy asking Ichigo to be her Limiter.

"No I didn't Kaichou, Why do think I asked him that?" Ticy was bewildered by her friend's claim.

"I was gone for a bit and thought you might have asked him, since you seemed to open up to him." Chiffon explained to her friend her reasoning. Before they could retort to her reason she continue speaking "Any way, Ichigo I want to help you with training for the up coming Carnival."

"Why?" Ichigo wasn't sure why she wanted help him. So far Pandoras had been nothing but a pain in the ass for him.

"Why?" Chiffon repeated the question, "Hmm I guess the best reason I could think of is that I just want to help my underclassmen." Ichigo didn't understand her reasoning for helping him. "However Ticy and myself have class soon so maybe we could help train tomorrow. But before we go I think you should know some of the other sophomores have taken a interest in you."

"And who might that be?" Ichigo wondered aloud who had taken and interest in him and why. He wasn't worried if their interest was a good or bad thing.

"Elizebeth Mably and her friends. They don't have an bad intentions," Chiffon knew Elizabeth wouldn't do anything to endanger Ichigo or hurt him. She guessed her reasoning would have been to have him help keep the peace. "So you don't need to worry." Chiffon and Ticy finished up their pieces of cake while leaving the rest of the cake with Ichigo. "Oh and before we go, I want to leave you will a little piece of advice. "Smile, no matter how much sadness or suffering you experience. You can truly find happiness as long as the smile never disappears, just try it during the Carnival."

Ichigo watched the two wave their good byes as they left. "Smile and you can find happiness huh." Ichigo was too sure about what Chiffon had said, but he thought about trying it during the Carnival. He looked at the whole cake in front of him. "Cake made from on of Inoue's recipes. Still doesn't seem to fit in the same sentence." The cake wasn't bad; Inoue had improved greatly while he was asleep. He didn't know what to do with the cake.

"You shouldn't order a whole cake if your not going to eat the whole thing." Ichigo turned an glared at the red haired woman which was tied in a pony tail along with gray haired friend.

"I didn't order this thing, Chiffon ordered this and left it with me." Ichigo stated while slightly annoyed because he didn't know what to do with the cake. "Why? Do you two want it?"

"Actually we're here to ask you if you could come see a friend of ours, but if you don't mind we'll take that cake off your hands." The red head replied.

Ichigo looked at the two who planned to try and take him to their boss. Ichigo guessed they were the people Chiffon was talking about. "You can the cake, but what if I don't feel like visiting your friend today?" Ichigo wanted to leave the school and go to a local library and get a couple books to help him train.

"We were asked to bring you with us and we plan on bring you to her." The red head spoke a little more strongly this time round.

Ichigo looked behind him and saw three other women. Two of them were the ones who put the blades to his neck after his victory over Miyabi. The other one was a short woman with grey-spiraled pigtails. Ichigo looked the area was mixed with boys and girls. He couldn't tell if any of them were friends or Limiters to the group of five that surrounded him.

"Before I consider it, I'd prefer to know who my kidnappers are." Ichigo questioned casually knowing he was pissing off the girl with the pigtails with his cockiness.

"Attia Simmons second year." Attia introduced herself and waited for her friends to do the same only to see that they were eating the cake Ichigo had gave them. "Hey what are you doing?!" her friends turned to her each with their own piece of cake.

"What?" The red head said in confusion not knowing what she did wrong, "You know how hard it is to get a fresh cake from Inoue's Bakery is, especially the strawberry ones." The red head girl could see her friend's frustration with the group. "Ok, Arnett Mcmillan, nice to meet you Ichigo." She introduced herself to Ichigo. Before he could take another bite of her cake. She recognized Ichigo voice and decided to ask him something. "Did you kill anyone with the username Trucker Girl last night?" Ichigo had played online and had sniped someone in the head with that user name.

"Yeah, I take that was you." Ichigo figured Arnett must have been the one he had sniped.

"Yep. I never pegged you for someone who plays video games." Arnett took another bite after finish her sentence. The group had heard Attia tapping her foot on the ground. "We're not going to get him to see Elizabeth through force." She figured even if they tried fighting him altogether it would just end up with all of them losing. None of them had Limiters yet or high-end skills just their volt weapons. Sure they had numbers but she and Creo thought it would still difficult to win.

"You should listen to Arnett, Attia you won't get me to move through ordering me. Plus using force will make the nice things Chiffon said about you look like a lie." Ichigo said intentionally taunting the short girl as she was getting madder by the second. "Why not invite Elizabeth-sama to come here and have some cake. After from what I've heard that any strawberry cakes is hard to get fresh."

"There's no need to bring Elizabeth here, when you're going to see her." Attia was determined to bring Ichigo to Elizabeth. She asked her to see if Ichigo Ichigo would come to visit her after she was done practicing in the simulation room.

"She'll be here in a minute." Ichigo and Attia turned to see Arnett hang up her phone. Arnett had gone behind Attia's back.

Arnett tried to steal the strawberry from on top on Ingrid's slice of cake when she heard Attia snap at her. "Arnett why did you call Elizabeth down here?!"

"If we can get him to see her than why not have here come here? Plus she sounded kinda excited when she heard about the cake." Arnett explained as she earned a glare from her long dark red haired friend when she tried to steal the strawberry from her cake.

"I thought Attia was the right hand man, but I guess it's really Arnett. She seems to have the brains." Ichigo spoke up entering the conversation the two were now in.

Attia was rendered speechless that Ichigo was claiming Arnett was smarter than she was. Arnett was also speechless by the claim.

"Arnett and Creo are more like Elizabeth's bodyguards." Ichigo looked over to the short light brown haired girl sitting in next to Ingrid.

"Then who's the brain? You or Ingrid?" Ichigo said having already figured that Attia was the supposed to be the brains.

"No, we're more her enforcers." Ingrid answered as she cut a small piece from the cake.

Ichigo had noticed that Elizabeth's group were neat eaters with proper table manners as he continued to observe them individually.

"Which is why we pointed our weapons at you." Ingrid referred back to when the fight between Ichigo and Myabi occurred

"Because Elizabeth asked you too or because I was wiping the floor with your classmate Miyabi?" Ichigo wondered.

"It was because two more of your upperclassmen tried to stop you from bringing more trouble upon yourself." A new voice entered the conversation. "Forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Elizabeth."

Ichigo turned to see that Elizabeth was the woman he had seen in the window right after he got shot.

"I was defending myself, Elizabeth. I'm pretty sure you could hear the conversation from your front row seat." Ichigo figured she also was the one who shot a hole through him. "So Chiffon and your friends said that you want to talk to me about something. Or are you just here to blow another damn hole in my hand?" Arnett and the others watched as Ichigo had Elizabeth had a short stare down.

"No, I'm hear to discuss your plans here a West Genetics and your goal for the Carnival." Elizabeth said noting the way Ichigo's glare sharpened after hearing her mention the Carnival. "Your involvement in the next Carnival isn't a secret. Other students are actually excited to see how you do."

"Why do my goals and plans concern you Elizabeth Mably?" Ichigo wanted to her to show what she had planned for him. She was a snobby upper class bitch like he thought she might be.

Ichigo watched as Elizabeth took a seat. He also saw Attia cut a piece of cake. She might not have been a rich prick. Attia just waited on her hand and foot or so it appeared to Ichigo.

"You have a lot of future Limiters and Pandoras looking up to you." Elizabeth explained her reason.

Ichigo had figured that the Limiters looked up to him since some of them called him Aniki. Pandoras though, he didn't understand why would the looked up to him.

"So you want me under your control so you can keep the Limiters in line?" Ichigo said figuring that she didn't want the Limiters acting against their Pandora. He didn't want them to either, however that didn't mean they would. The Limiters seemed fine with being beside their Pandora. He wanted power, power to fight the Nova, Hollows, Arrancar, and any other thing that had the ability to threaten his friends.

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. "The Limiters seems to be content with their positions. You are the only one who isn't." Elizabeth knew that Ichigo distrusted the Pandoras from what happened in the cafeteria, especially after she shot him. He felt inferior to them. She wondered what power he once possessed to allow such lust for power. "I wanted to know why you want more power." Ichigo felt like Elizabeth was his psychiatrist or was playing the mother figure.

Ichigo was angry that she was reading him like a damn book. He wasn't sure how she was doing it but she doing too damn well. He could hear Kenpachi's words from his hallucinations during his fight with his Inner Hollow. "I want more power so I can fight, so I fight because I want more power."

"I see, however you're being vague. So a better question is what are you fighting for?" Elizabeth reworded her question. She wasn't the only one who understood what Ichigo was saying. Arnett and Creo understood as well.

"I'm fighting to protect those I care about and those who need it. That includes you, that whore Miyabi and the damn third year bitch." Ichigo may not have the power he once had, but he'd be damned if he let that stop him. "As for the Carnival I know that the ranks won't apply for me as a Limiter. I'll use it as way of saying that I'm no Pandora fucking lapdog and that I WILL bite that hand that feeds me any crap and rip it off." Ichigo was determined to not just regain the level of power he once head, but kept his pride and freedom as a Limiter. He wasn't going to bow to anyone.

Elizabeth could tell that having him as a Limiter could benefit the Pandora greatly even though it wasn't guaranteed that he would accepted to any first room invitations. It was guaranteed that he would fight to protect anyone who needed it, whether they wanted it or not. "So the Carnival is just a means to send that message to any Limiters that they have a will of their own."

Elizabeth took a bite of the piece of cake in front of her pondering what Ichigo had said. Looking at Ichigo she watched as he got up from his seat.

"I've got to get going, I have going to head into town and look at some books at the local library…Oh what was it exactly that you wanted from me Elizabeth?" Ichigo said remembering he hadn't exactly gained a clear answer of what she wanted from him.

"I wanted to know whether you are an enemy or a friend. From what you're saying you sound like friend, but you can become a enemy if we threaten what you are trying to protect." Elizabeth finally said telling Ichigo what she wanted to know.

"We'll since you got your answer I'll be leaving." Ichigo said starting to leave, but before he did he had one last thing to say to them about the Carnival. "Oh and one more thing, I don't plan on going easy on you guys during the Carnival." Ichigo grinned.

Elizabeth and the others felt their cheeks become warm.

"So I'll see you around." Ichigo left the group with the cake waving a hand over his shoulder.

"That was strange. He seems nicer and more charming when he's smiling and not scowling." The short browned haired girl known Marin pointed out as the group watched Ichigo left.

"I think your trying to say he looks handsome Marin." Arnett agreed that when he wasn't glaring and actually smiled he was actual was handsome behind all the anger.

"He just threatened us!" Attia snapped, she tried to ignore the idea that Arnett and Marin were right about Kurosaki actually being handsome when he wasn't scowling.

"Its not like it's a surprise." Creo tried to state the obvious. "He is participating in the carnival." Creo reminded the short silver haired girl.

Arnett noticed that a small piece of cake had fallen onto Elizabeth's uniform. Looking at Elizabeth's face she saw that Elizabeth was also blushing. "Elizabeth you dropped some cake on you." Arnett notified Elizabeth.

Elizabeth snapped from her daze and saw the offending mess and cleaned it up before Attia could volunteer.

* * *

Ichigo had walked for a bit after departing from the table. He had nearly reached the front gates of the school. He still didn't have a lot of money he was getting paid for his service at West Genetics and as a lab rat. He was looking for books on pressure points and acupressure to see if he could use those to improve the condition of his body or disable a Pandora. If those couldn't help him, he'd try something else to help. Chiffon might be able to help as well. He didn't feel like she wasn't looking down on him.

After walking a while and thinking about his options for the Carnival he got on the local tram and went to the local town.

* * *

"That was faster than I thought would be." Ichigo noted as he got off the Tram. As he moved away from the tram he noticed a blond woman with long hair and glasses getting on. "Was that…" Ichigo trailed off as memories came to surface. "She would be sixteen right now wouldn't she." Ichigo continued as he delved into his thoughts. "She looks like an older Satella." Ichigo thought.

After the quick run in with the blond Ichigo left the tram station and went to the local libaray to check out some books.

* * *

"I wonder why only I could open those white containers. They're stuck out with all the black ones." Ichigo wondered to himself aloud.

As Ichigo walked through the town he could see local thugs eyeing him as he passed them. He figured it was because he was either wearing his Genetics uniform or his hair color. Either way he'd have to clean up the town of the local garbage. "I still need to find a Pandora to perform that bloody baptism with. Although I don't know what's suppose to happen during the ceremony or whatever."

* * *

Kisuke lay back in his chair as he had just thought of several theories of what could happen if he didn't complete the projects. He knew if Ichigo used everything learned in the past he might evolve the Pandoras even further.

He had also received word about Ichigo participating in the next Carnival. He figured he might have to go behind the Chevalier's backs to make sure things ran smoothly. He had Gengo Aoi's support along with Sister Margaret. Only time would tell what would happen next.

He had gathered enough Spiritual samples to complete both of the newer projects, Project: Phantasm and Project: Einherjar. The stonewalling however hadn't stopped. The Chevalier were still more afraid of losing their power than saving humanity.

On another note he had gotten word that the fourteenth division had been established and the Captain and Lieutenant were already hard at work.

* * *

NOTES:

I know both Arnett and Ichigo both play Video games. I remember reading about it in the manga if I remember correctly but I know they do

Yes I quote Kenpachi's speech I felt like it was appropriate for that scene. Plus I kinda have it memorized off by heart, I love that Scene SOOO much.

What's the Fourteenth Division?! I'm sure you already know, DUH.

I won't count the current votes until after this week.


	4. Prelude to Slaughter (Post-Beta)

This is Post-Beta

I did for editing on my own before this was post and I got some good feed back. So I might go back and review some of my older stories. I should have a Beta for my Tenjho Tenge crossover but I forgot who it was. So I have to figure that out.

I also wanted to get the first years out of the way and deal with second years in the next chapter. The groups of characters, mainly Ganessa's year, are mostly background characters. While Chiffon's and Elizabeth's have an actual role to the plot.

The pool part was mainly done because of Ticy. Throughout the series including the Manga I've yet to see Ticy actually go swimming. Which Kind of bugs me, I mean she is slowly gaining a more significant role in the series.

So the next chapter will be the Second years versus Ichigo. Mainly Chiffon and Ticy with Elizabeth's group.

Also Kazuya is still part of the story. He actually has a role unlike the other Limiters who are nothing but background characters. They have names yeah but lets face it we barely see them doing anything aside for a freezing here and there.

I'm currently working on two projects; one is a new cover image for this story. The other is still up for debate mainly because I'm not sure if I'll still want to do it or if I can work out the kinks in it.

As for the poll, it's not really doing anything aside for saying, "I like this character". Personally I'd like a little more reason of WHY that Pandora should be partnered with Ichigo. Seriously through poll aside it's leaning toward Elizabeth.

As for my next chapter of one of my stories it may take a while to do mainly because I got a new computer and I'm working on the kinks in it. Plus it may take some time for me to learn windows 8 ugh. I also need a new writing program cause office cost money which I'm saving for my next anime convention.

* * *

It had been several days since he met both Elizabeth's group along with Chiffon and Ticy. Ichigo could feel how sore his body was from nearly pulling every muscle in his very body.

Chiffon hadn't given him a break since they started training. He was glad that she wasn't going easy on him. He sparred against Ticy in swordplay, sharpening his reaction time and speed against Chiffon's Illusion turn. He felt like he was getting a good work out, at times it helped keep his mind off his current situation.

He walked over to his bed and fell flat on the mattress. While he lay on his bed he turned to the window and looked at the Katana lying against the window. The blade was one of Kisuke's inventions, the weapon when drawn from its scabbard created the volt weapon blade from the hilt.

The Carnival was the day after tomorrow he was going to face his class first. He had seen some of the Pandoras from his class. He didn't really see them as a problem. He was mainly concerned about fighting the second years, mainly Chiffon since every blow he landed on her broke the blade of the sword. Sometimes he wondered if her clothes were as hard as her volt weapon.

"Fighting Chiffon and Elizabeth is going to tricky." Ichigo mumbled into his pillow. He had just finished taking a shower before he fell on his bed face first. It was Saturday and yesterday had been the last day of the training with Chiffon and Ticy. He rolled on to his back and stared at the ceiling. "Might as well sleep in." He put arms behind and relaxed his body.

"Ichigo are you awake." Ichigo could hear Arnett through the door. He growled under his breath. He guessed sleeping in was out of the question.

"Yeah, I'm awake, why?" He wondered why Arnett was at the boy's dorm so early.

"We're all going to the pool and were wondering if you wanted to come?" Ichigo got off his bed and walked over to the door.

"The school has pool?" Ichigo wondered aloud as he opened the door and saw Arnett behind Attia with her hand covering the small girl's mouth. "Why are you covering her mouth?" He could see how mad Attia was.

"I'm making sure she didn't yell." Ichigo didn't really believe Arnett's reason for silencing the small second year.

"Ok, back to my first question, this school has a pool?" Ichigo said raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Ichigo was surprised that the school had a pool. The school was devoted to train both Pandora's and Limiter's to fight the NOVA, and to have a pool on top of that he found somewhat odd.

"Yep, there's also a movie theater." Arnett replied brightly.

Ichigo started to see the school more of a normal school than a school for military use.

"Sure why not. I need a day to relax and swimming sounds like a good idea." He was sure he saw his trunks among the cases. He went back into his room and went through the cases looking his trunks.

"You have a lot of suitcases." Arnett commented noticing all the cases piled up in a corner of the room. "I'm going to have to pick up a larger one when I get a chance." He had to find time to go dig up that time capsule. He figured it would be buried near the house.

"You done yet." Ichigo heard Attia's impatient voice. Arnett had obviously stopped covering the short girl's mouth.

"No, I've got so many suitcases that I don't remember what's in what." He found one of the library books he checked out. He finally found his trunks among the cases. He still hadn't been able to open the white & black cases. "Ok now I'm done you Hobbit." He grabbed his trunks and put them in a plastic bag along with a towel. They left the boys dorm and start walking toward the pool. None of the other Limiters were awake at the time to see them leave.

"Ichigo, you told us why you're here, but you never mentioned how you got here." Arnett was curious if he had signed up for this or if he was paid to come here. She knew Attia had been poking around to find out more about him, but she hadn't really found anything that wasn't confidential.

"Why does it matter?" Ichigo didn't exactly see the importance of how he got here and to him, he'd rather not remember being forced into this. "Let's just say I'm not here by my own choice."

"You were forced to come to Genetics?!" Arnett was surprised that someone could force Ichigo do something that he didn't want to do. Though she wasn't forced she had a vague idea of how he felt. Her father pushed her to become a Pandora despite how she felt. Though it wasn't like she didn't want to become a Pandora, she just didn't want to leave her father behind.

"Yeah and there's no real point to go back now, the only thing I have left of my friends and family is a time capsule they left." Ichigo wasn't sure if he was saying too much and if the whole thing about him being from the past was top secret. "So how is your search for a Limiter going for you two." He wanted to change the topic and avoid taking about the how he got to the situation he was in now.

"We haven't found anyone yet, though we're going to try and find someone before the second carnival." Arnett told Kurosaki. She hadn't really been looking. She had mostly been preparing for the carnival herself. She was determined to beat Ticy so Elizabeth could fight Chiffon.

"And what about you?" Attia frowned. She could tell Ichigo was changing the topic to keep away from the topic of how he got to West Genetics in the first place.

"I'm still not sure about this whole Pandora and Limiter partnership. So far I only know that it's required." He wasn't sure about the whole relationship behind it and how exactly were they suppose to pick. "I'm still not too sure about the whole thing especially the first room visit." He figured it wasn't dirty otherwise he would have been told something from Yu-mi and Elize. If he had looked to the other two he would have seen both of the Pandora's cheeks turn red. They eventually reached the door to the pool and went down the flight of stairs and into their respective locker rooms.

Arnett had deactivated the texture for her clothes and started putting on her on Black Bikini. "You think we should've told Ichigo about Elizabeth swimwear or lack of swimwear?" She wondered what Ichigo's reaction would be.

"He'll find out when he sees her." Attia stated as she finished putting on her swimsuit. Attia was still bugged by the fact she had little to nothing on Ichigo. All she had given Elizabeth was his blood type, where he was born and where he lived. She had the month and day when he was born but not the year. She had next to nothing on him and it was driving her up a wall.

Arnett could see Attia deep in thought. "Still mad that you've got jack shit on Ichigo?" She wasn't going to let up on the fact that she had nothing on Ichigo even some of the basic stuff was missing like who is parents were.

"Shut up! Don't you find it strange how we have nothing on him?" Attia snapped, clearly losing her patience

"It's because the people he's working for, like to keep their secrets, secrets." Another voice entered the conversation.

Arnett and Attia turned to see Elizabeth along with Chiffon and Ticy. Attia saw a folder in Elizabeth hand.

"And they prefer we don't go sticking our noses where they don't belong." Elizabeth handed the folder over to Attia, while Elizabeth deactivated her texture along with Chiffon. Attia went over the folder while Arnett looked over her shoulder.

"Most of this is blacked out." Arnett pointed out observing the obvious. Chiffon knew that most of it had also been edited just incase someone opened their big mouths and started talking. The blacked out parts were just to mislead anyone reading it to believe that what they read was real. In short the whole file was a fake just to get Elizabeth and her friends to stop digging around.

The file made the Soul Society appear as a secret organization of Exorcists that had stay out of the public eyes since the beginning of time. It kept the spiritual involvement to a bare minimum so that if any of the projects were approved it would easily fit in with together or if Ichigo let something slip by mistake it could be easily push away from the actual truth. It contained no information on Ichigo's powers, fights or his heritage. Chiffon knew the truth along with the select few who also knew. The only truth in the file was his involvement and his actions.

"I hope your satisfied now Attia-san." Chiffon finished putting on her swimsuit. Attia was anything but satisfied. She felt insulted that Chiffon could easily get the info, but she couldn't show it. She felt that the Soul Society was hiding something. If they wanted to stay a secret they wouldn't just give this file away. Elizabeth appeared to be satisfied with the information however and exited the locker rooms. The group went into the room and saw Ichigo standing on the edge of the pool while Creo and Ingrid were in the water.

"What took you two sooo…WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo was surprised when he saw Elizabeth buck-naked as she entered the room. Ichigo slipped over and fell face first in the water. He quickly resurfaced and snapped "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED?!" Ichigo was completely red from head to toe along with a dark red blush across his face.

"It feels more natural." Elizabeth stated her reason shrugging and seeing no problem with it.

"That's NO reason to wander around in the nude." Ichigo mumbled as sank below the water's surface.

Elizabeth and the others watched as the Ichigo sank below the water.

"Wow he was really red." Arnett noted after seeing Ichigo turn red, she kind of expected a nosebleed from him as well. "I hope he remembers to come up for air." Arnett went over to the side where Ichigo had fallen in and stood there.

The others watched from the side with Arnett except Attia who dived into the pool. They crouched down and waited to see if he lost conscious. Ichigo resurfaced for air only to get an eye full of cleavage. Ichigo instantly turned red and went back down below the water. While Elizabeth and the other where confused by what just happened.

"It looks Ichigo can't handle dealing with woman that easily or anything sexual involving the opposite sex." Chiffon smiled she watched as Ichigo pop up on the other side of the pool.

Arnett and the others started laughing, and Ichigo felt his pride once again take a huge hit from them laughing. He knew that they weren't mocking him. He noticed Elizabeth actually laughing but had a smile on her face.

"Isn't Ticy swimming?" He noticed that Ticy wasn't dressed in a swimsuit but just in her normal uniform.

"She never does. I keep trying to convince her too, but she never does. All she does is stay on the side." Chiffon whined as she sat on the edge of the pool. Elizabeth dived into the pool while Arnett just jumped in.

"Why not just push her in?" Ichigo suggested while he kept his head his above the water.

Elizabeth rose back to the surface right next to Ichigo "Volt Texture doesn't work in water, so she'd also be naked." Ichigo was glad no one had pushed her in and that he the water didn't go below Elizabeth's shoulder. He heard a splash and saw Arnett standing where Ticy was.

"Even with the rank of third strongest of her year, she's still bullied." Ichigo wasn't too surprised by it. Her personality was the main reason she was picked on in the first place, not her points. He watched as Ticy rose to the surface and quickly covered up her assets. "Maybe you should put on swimsuit Ticy." She only nodded before she rushed out of the pool.

"I'm kind of surprised people still pick on her, since that's main reason why your guys whole year got wasted by Chiffon." Ichigo had heard the story from Ticy and knew that Ticy's humiliation was the reason for the slaughter.

"She always gets in our way during the carnival and prevents us from fighting Chiffon." Arnett snapped she was tired of Ticy getting in their way during the carnival.

"Sounds like she's protecting you all from getting killed by Chiffon." Ichigo saw it more of her protecting the other from getting destroyed. He could see the others giving the idea some thought about he said.

"Whether or not its true, we still must face similar dangers as Pandoras." Ichigo turned to Elizabeth's voice and saw her floating on her back with her breasts in plain view. Ichigo felt his face turned red at the sight. The door opened from the girls except Ticy partially hide behind it.

"Ticy, come on out. You look very cute in your swimsuit." Chiffon tried to get Ticy from behind the door. Ticy just shook her head refusing to be seen by the other.

"Someone might have to drag her out." Ichigo suggested and watched as Chiffon went over and took Ticy hand in hand and pulled her out of the doorway. After coming out of the doorway everyone could see Ticy in a pink two-piece with a hexagon pattern like a turtle shell. "Well she's out from behind the door and she's not naked."

"I only swim like this in enclosed pools not in public." Elizabeth informed Ichigo as she floated past him. He was partialy glad that she didn't swim in the nude in public. He heard a splash and saw Chiffon had push Ticy into the pool.

Ichigo watched as Arnett and Creo started swimming after Ticy like sharks. "I guess if they can't beat her during the Carnival they're going to tease her in a pool." He saw Ticy swim toward him and hide behind him and begin using him as a shield against the others. He figured she wasn't about to go on land knowing Chiffon would just push her back in. He knew Chiffon meant well or at least he thought he did. "I hope your not just picking on her because she beaten you two during the carnival."

"We're not going to hurt here just get a little playful payback." Arnett stated with a smile.

Ichigo didn't believe Arnett's explanation. Creo and Arnett floated right in front of him.

"How do you guys even work as a team during a Nova clash with these grudges?" Ichigo knew that teamwork was key during a Nova clash not many Pandora could take on a Nova single handily. "And Ticy, a little space would be nice." He didn't want to say it out loud but Ticy's body was a little too close for his personal comfort.

"We put aside those feeling and grudges along with anything else that may interfere with us while fighting the Nova."

Ichigo turned back a saw Marine in her two-piece. He looked to see where Attia and Ingrid were. He hadn't seen or heard from them for a while. Attia was setting in one of the chairs on the side and reading something in a folder, while Ingrid was relaxing in the water.

The rest of the time he was at the pool went somewhat smoothly. Arnett and Creo tried to catch Ticy as they were planning on teasing her as pay back for getting in their way. Chiffon got back in and became Ticy's shield. Elizabeth appeared to do more of actual swimming the rest. Ingrid and Marine stuck together most of the time. Attia sat in the chair for most of the time reading the folder her had with her.

He had to leave a bit early mainly because he had to return the books he had borrowed from the library in the nearby town.

* * *

Sunday passed by pretty quickly mainly because he slept in most of the time. When he woke up he did his basic exercises to get his body ready for the Carnival, tonight. They seemed to hold the Carnival at night for some reason, he figure it was because the Pandoras could use the darkness to their advantage. He also had to mentally prepare for the fight against his new friends. He knew they might take advantage of their relationship. The school had placed extra points on his head to get Pandoras to target him. So he had bulls eye target painted all over his body. He took a shower. He had to be ready for deployment into the arena within the next hour.

"Smile, huh." Ichigo had thought about what Chiffon had said. He wasn't too sure about the idea. Smiling while fighting someone sounded like something he'd see Kenpachi or his hollow self do, the idea didn't set well with him.

After finishing his shower he got dressed and went straight for the locker room. He felt the cold air crawl over his skin. However it felt relaxing despite the fact that he was participating in a gladiator fight. He got to the locker room and checked the locker he was assigned to. Inside were the combat uniform and a headset. He changed into the combat uniform he was given. The uniform consisted of white shirt with a dark blue vest and fingerless gloves. "I don't see how this is suppose to protect us from the Nova's attacks." Ichigo said giving himself a look over.

Ichigo entered the arena and got a good look at the various structures around the area. He was the first one in the arena mainly as a handicap, which was a slap to the face. He walked around the arena and found a platform that looked a like good place to wait for his opponents. He waited for a while until a group of Pandora had gathered around the platform. "Ganging up on me huh, not as tough as you think you are." Ichigo drew the blade. He heard the blade materialize as he drew the sword. "So who's first?" he smiled. He watched as the group of Pandora began to back away from the platform. He could even see some of them shaking. "Well if you're not going to come up here…" Ichigo tossed his sword like a javelin. The blade went straight through a Pandora and the woman fell to her knees. "…then I guess I'll come to you." Ichigo got down from the platform and started walking toward the group.

"He's unarmed, get him!" Several women charged at him only to be disarmed and cut down by their own weapons. More of the Pandoras backed away after seeing their comrade's cut down with their own weapons.

"You think just because I'm unarmed, that I'm weak." Ichigo grabbed his sword from the Pandora and pulled it out and started toward the group with a smirk on his face. However in the night the smile had a sinister appearance to it. "Then you're in for a nasty surprise."

* * *

"It looks like he's enjoying himself." Chiffon muttered to herself as she watched the live feed with Ticy. They watched as Kurosaki cut down Pandora after Pandora from the first year class. They watched as Ichigo cut down two more Pandoras, one with their own weapon and one with his own blade. Ticy wasn't surprised, after seeing Chiffon snap almost nothing could surprise her now. "Ticy, if he tries to attack me, don't stop him." She wanted to see if he could actually go toe to toe with her in a fight.

* * *

Ichigo was supposed to be the one being hunted not the other way around. He had pretty much cut down one third of first year students. He had kept the smile on his face through the Carnival. "Looks like Chiffon was right, I feel pretty good. Though I better not let this get the better of me."

Ichigo heard the faint whistle of projectile flying through the air. He caught the arrow in mid flight. He was attacking from long range. He looked around to see if he could find the Pandora in the dark, but he didn't have much luck. He kept walking waiting for them to fire the next arrow and try and location the attack with just sound. He wasn't placing any money on the idea. He again heard the faint sound among the silence and caught the second arrow. He looked around but couldn't find them.

"Crap, I'm going to have to find a way to lure them out or find them."

He wasn't really sure how he'd go about either. He was use to his enemies coming to him. He decided to lure to a location where there would be only a few hiding spots and then hunt them down from there. It wasn't his best plan, but it was better than having none at all. Along the way he cut down several more Pandora.

He eventually reached an open area where there was one place for cover and he was using it. He peeked around the corner to see if he saw anyone coming. He saw something coming toward him. He tossed the sheath to the side of who ever was coming toward him. They turned to the sound of the scabbard hitting the ground. Ichigo charged the Pandora and swiftly cut them down before they could react.

He saw several lights coming from the sky. The light belonged to a helicopter that was coming to pick up the Pandora and get them medical attention. "I guess they're here for you and your friends." He looked down at the Pandora that he had taken down. He watched as their Volt Weapon broke apart from it form. He confirmed that the person he had slain was the one shooting at him.

Ichigo had been cutting down Pandora for a while. Ichigo guessed it had been nearly been at least an hour since the Carnival started. He cut down nearly everyone from his year. He guessed there were at least six or eight people left. He hadn't seen a hair of any of the Pandora since the last one he took down. He also hadn't seen any helicopters since they picked the last Pandora.

He started hearing footsteps coming from possibly the last group of Pandora. He waited for the group of Pandora to come in to view. He recognized the group from one of his classes, but he couldn't remember their names. The group of consisted of a red haired woman with a pole arm with an axe head. Another woman had dark blue hair while her weapon was a chain with a weight on it. The third one had medium length orange hair and carried twin swords.

Ichigo watched as the group of three tried to surround him with their few numbers. The woman with the weighted chain tossed the weight at him. Ichigo stepped aside and dodge the chain. He then swiftly dodged another attack from the orange haired Pandora as she tried to strike him from behind. He quickly cut her down straight after dodging. Her body collapsed on to the ground.

Ichigo saw the chain retreat back to its user. Ichigo wasted no time and charged at the girl. She quickly panic and throw the weight at Ichigo again only to have the attack deflected. The pole arm user attacked as he charged the dark blue haired Pandora and knocked away the pole arm user with the sheath. Ichigo cut down the chain user and then her red hair friend. He walked over to the red hair Pandora "How many are left? Is it just you two?" He wanted know how many were left to hunt down.

"Ganessa is the only one left," She was afraid of what Ichigo would do to her if she didn't answer. "Please don't kill me." she whimpered as she lay on the ground bleeding.

"I'm not going to kill you. Those injuries can easily heal and wouldn't leave a scar. If I was planning to kill you, I'd just cut your head off or cut you in half." Ichigo wasn't planning on killing any body all he wanted to do was get his message across. "Ganessa huh, I guess I'll have to hunt her down."

"Hunt me down, I'm the one hunting you." Ichigo looked up to see a dark red head with twin tails with a curl at the end standing on one of the larger structures.

"If you're hunting me then how come you're the last to face me?" Ichigo didn't see her volt weapon so it was either a S.S.S. weapon or she hadn't deployed it yet.

"I waited for you to earn enough points to help me earn my rightful spot as first rank." She made it sound like she had already won the fight.

"You make it sound like you're already going to win." Ichigo hadn't learned the rules about the Carnival since he knew the points meant nothing to him. "So she waited until I got enough points to send her straight to the top." He thought as he waited for her to make her move. Ichigo flipped her the bird "You want your points come and get them!"

Ichigo watched as Ganessa jumped from her perch and charged toward him "Chains of Confinement." Ichigo watched as the weapon materialized from her back. The chained flails flew straight toward him, but were deflected with his bare hand.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a green horn." Ichigo watched as the Pandora frustration became visible on her face.

In the observation room several men dressed in military uniforms watched the fight between Ichigo and Ganessa. Sister Margaret also watched as Ichigo deflected each of Pandoras attacks. Chiffon had given her updates on Ichigo's training over the days. His innate abilities had increase over the days. She knew that the first years wouldn't pose much of a threat. They lacked actual combat experience. Seeing the slaughter of the first years reminded her a lot of Chiffon's summer Carnival. She watched as Ichigo caught one of the chains and pulled Ganessa to him only to be stabbed by Ichigo sword. "Call all second years and tell them to prepare for the Carnival." She announced.

The intercom came to life and relayed the Sister's announcement "All Second year Pandora prepare for the Carnival." Each of the second years dropped what they were doing and went toward the locker room to prepare for the second round of the Carnival. Normally each year had their Carnival at a separate time. However the Chevalier had decided to have each class's Carnival be held one after another.

Chiffon and the others had finished equipping their Volt Textures and waited at the door to the arena. In half an hour the second years would be let into the arena and the second round of the Carnival would start.


End file.
